La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P11)
Stray Demon God There are a total of 8 Majin Random encounters (1 of them is Murmur but you have the option to choose not to fight him as he is the hardest of the 8). Aside from Murmur, the Majins always come in the same order. This means that the first one must be defeated before you can see the second one, etc. The easiest way to trigger them is a combination of Celica's Goddess Bar < 200 + Ruu in the party (Both increase random encounter rate). *'All Majin Random Encounters are optional.' *Majins can be encounter anytime after first encountering Metisana or from the beginning of the Chapter 5. Majin Random Encounter #1: Majin Minoson This guy is really a pain due to his innate abilities as he takes significantly less damage when he's under 10k health as well as increasing FS when he takes damage. (1st Passive ability is Atk and Def increase when his have max FS, 2nd Passive is all stats increases as lower his Hp gets.) The combination of the two innate abilities makes him a true gatekeeper. Not only this becomes a problem, all his abilities are extremely fast, which makes recovery a huge challenge. Ensure four of the five characters have Earth or Darkness Armor equipped as he has 5x5 Earth and Darkness Spell abilities. The 5x5 Earth Spell can be mitigated by flying units. Stacking Evasive abilities for Shuri is mandatory; and Piercing (貫通) to 5 to overcome the Majin's innate abilities when he's low on HP is also mandatory. Alternatively, stack dispel (破術) on a fast attacking character to greatly reduce his physical damage and defence by remove his self buff, or summon Vardiell (the lightning angel on part 10 of this guide) on a maxed spirit gauge; although if you have him you've likely already defeated this majin. Unless Shuri has insane magic speed, don't even bother reviving using magic. Use items instead. His abilities are below: *2 second cast / 2 second delay: Self buff Attack/Defense 5 for 200 seconds. *4 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 attack Physical Attack. *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 Earth Magic attack (Flying units are immune) and chance to inflict confusion2 for 60 seconds. *2 second cast / 2 second: Negative status effect (Horror2 100 seconds, Confusion2 55 seconds). *10 second cast / 4 second: 3x3 Physical Attack. *9 second cast / ? second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack. Majin Random Encounter #2: Majin Radenniiiru This lady drops nothing but a summoning stone (She also appears in most Eushully games), so you can save a turn for Valefor. She is a lot easier than the first Majin Encounter, but Piercing would not work on her at all. So you might want to consider changing the summoning stones around for other benefits. Take down the hands first as soon as possible as they are deadly and she can only revive one at a time. The Hands are also rather easy to kill and must die again if it is revived. She also has the tendency to revive the hands if they are all dead, leading her on the defensive side. She has one 5x5 Versatile Magic Attack that can 1 shot anyone. So be prepared for it when it comes by defending. Other than that, most of her abilities are not deadly. Her abilities are below: *7 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack. *8 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical attack + Life Leech. *7 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *10 second cast / 5 second delay: Fully revives a hand. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 5x5 Magic attack (Versatile). Majin Random Encounter #3: Majin Bifuronzu It's hard to say if this boss is hard or easy as there is luck involved. His 9% innate Instant Death Attack regardless if it lands or not is really annoying, although it can be prevented by equipping 『即死無効の首飾り』 from the Musk company. His 5x5 ability is extremely deadly. Like all the Majin's, his delays are extremely short and can attack a lot. The Darkness magic effect he does isn't deadly at all. From personal experience, he's always getting me on the defensive side because of his attacks, and his innate ability just makes it a easier. His abilities are below. *9 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x5 Magic *3 second cast/ 5 second delay: 3x1 Darkness Magic *10 second cast/ 4 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack *7 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack *4 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack Majin Random Encounter #4: Majin Rikasu This Lady Majin is extremely caster unfriendly. She is also the first boss with over 100,000HP. However, she is easier than the previous boss. Make sure ALL the characters have the Darkness Element Armor defense so she doesn't cast that spell, which completely eliminates the her most deadly ability. Of course, stacking avoidance on Shuri and Valefor is recommended. The fight becomes trivial as her most deadly attack is almost fully mitigated. the other attack to watch out for is her Ice Element and it hits the entire row. Her other attacks do not pose significant threat where it makes recovery a major issue. This fight was long due to high HP. *5 second cast / 8 second delay: Self Buff Physical Defense 5 for 200 seconds. *7 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x1 Ice Magic Attack. *8 second cast / 15 second delay: 1x3 Physical Attack. *14 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 Darkness Magic Attack. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 1x3 Versatile Magic Attack. Majin Random Encounter #5: Majin Irumuberugu This is by far the easiest Majin Random Encounter. There are a lot of problems with this boss. 1) His defense is weak, 2) His abilities are weird like self heal for 1000, 3) All his deadly attacks can be trivialized by wearing Fire Element Armor. As a result of the three major weak points, you will be in control of the fight the entire time, meaning his innate ability where he takes less damage and does more damage when lower in health is completely irrelevant. This guy should have been the first boss. *7 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical attack *9 second cast / 8 second delay: 5x5 Fire Attack *8 second cast / 6 second delay: Self Heals for 1000 *12 second cast / 18 second delay: 5x5 Fire Magic *12 second cast / 18 second delay: 1x1 Fire Magic Majin Random Encounter #6: Majin This guy is brutal and the best method to counter his insane and fast hitting ability is to stack every avoidance equipment on Shuri. This, along with a magic speed buff will ensure the group not die, but requires a bit of luck. Both Celica and Valefor have their own avoidance buffs that should be casted along with some equipment such as a shield. His bread and butter 4 second cast with 3 second delay 3x3 Physical Attack will 1 shot any character with little time to recover, so this means buffing character is highly unlikely due to this. The initial buff the boss casts makes it both good and bad situation. While his attack is increased to over 600, but his defense drops to under 50 for Physical defense. Stacking full avoidance on Valefor/Shuri along with Roka/Celica with Piercing 5 is one of the best options. The 5th character can be any character for the most part as stacking Piercing 5 on all three characters is very unlikely with the given equipment and summoning stones (Ex Dungeon Items are not accessible). Up to this stage if you are following the guide, this will be easily the longest fight. Using first playthrough equipment (Upgraded) + Stones (Non-Upgraded) Shuri's recommened equipment: Valefor's recommended equipment: *2 second / 2 second: Self Buff that significantly increases attack at the cost of defesen *4 second / 3 second: 3x3 Physical Attack. *8 second / 6 second: 2x2 Physical Attack. *8 second / 5 second: 1x1 Physical Attack. Majin Random Encounter #7 - Majin Noopuruto This boss is not as difficult as the previous one due to his abilities as well as the magic nullifying (魔術無効) armor from the previous majin. Unfortunately, his evade rate is rather high; it is definitely comparable with Kachua, if not, more annoying. This setup makes the fight a joke, but it will take extremely long to beat. Shuri/Valefor still contains the stacking avoidance mechanism. The fight will take forever, but you have little to no risk in dying or have any recovery issues as his abilities are not deadly, unlike the previous Majin. So aside from Murmur, the previous Majin was the most difficult. This fight took approximately a little over 30 minutes. *7 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Darkness Attack. *3 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x1 Physical Darkness Attack. *5 second cast / 4 second delay: Status debuff 2 stacks for 100 seconds (Slow speed, Horror, etc.). *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical Attack. *14 second cast / 3 second delay: 3x3 Lightning Attack. *6 second cast / 7 second delay: 3x3 Darkness Spell. Majin Encounter: Demon Earl Murmur For first playthrough: If you choose not to fight him, you cannot encounter him again. Murmur's defense seemed overwhelming, but that wasn't really the case when in actual battle. Although Murmur has a large range of 5x5 attacks, but because of the magic nullifying armor, most of his abilities are completely mitigated. The only ability that needs to be watched out for is his 5x5 Earth ability, which flying units are completely immune to. Like other Majins, most of his abilities one shot characters at the level shown in the screen capture. He's the hardest of the Majin fights with the #6 Majin coming in as close second. His abilities are listed below: *10 second cast / 4 second delay: 1x1 physical *6 second cast / 5 second delay: 1x3 Physical *18 second cast / 12 second delay: 5x5 Darkness *10 second cast / 15 second delay: 3x3 Darkness *6 second cast / 3 second delay: 5x5 Earth Upon his defeat, his portrait will be unlocked: +1 Invitation Extension. He can now be summoned in a battle by Celica. Celica's Status and Function Stats are taken before stepping into Ex content. Category:La DEA of Libra Guide